


Inside Out

by reluctant_abandon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Dirty Talk, Knife!kink, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, vampire!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_abandon/pseuds/reluctant_abandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Dean has more than bloodlust to contend with when Sam is spread before him like a feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

Dean got blindingly hard in an instant. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, a silver throwing knife dangling from his fingers. His entire body was alive and thrumming with need as he stepped forward. For one instant he couldn't decide what he wanted more, the hot blood of his brother sliding down his throat or his cock buried deep and throbbing in Sam's ass. Then he realized he could and would have both and his smirk turned predatory.

"I'm going to hurt you so good," Dean whispered. He yanked his shirt over his head as he moved forward, already focused on what was to come.

"Food always did turn you on," Sam said, a slight smile tugging on his features.

"Only when it's begging to be fucked through the bed." Dean snatched the knife from Sam's fingers and pulled his brother off the bed with a hand in his hair. Leaning close, he let the knife slide against Sam's neck, not cutting. Not yet. He nipped at Sam's ear with his blunt teeth and whispered, "Who do you think you're fooling?"

"Just do it," Sam growled.

"I can feel the thrum of your blood. Pounding so hard. You're fucking desperate for it, aren't you?" He lowered his mouth and licked over Sam's neck, his teeth snipping at the skin harmlessly. In his arms, Sam started to shake. "You like me like this. Like how hungry I am. How the sight of you makes me hungry and horny and I want to rip you open and sink my teeth into you and fuck you inside out."

"Fuck." Sam's raised his hand to curl over Dean's shoulder.

Dean met his eyes and snarled deep in his throat when Sam dragged his hand down, his nails scraping rough and painful from shoulder to hip. Sharp, lethal teeth flared in his mouth and Dean couldn't have said another word even if he wanted to. Even if his world wasn't tilting and bleary and narrowed to the pulse point at Sam's throat.

"Do it, you bastard." He dug his nails into Dean's hip hard, the grip bruising and painful.

Dean snarled and happily complied. The edge of the knife slid against Sam's neck and then he plunged the tip downward. It slid through skin and into the pumping blood he could feel rushing beneath the surface. Sam whimpered, his knees going weak. It hurt. Dean knew it did. He took pleasure in the pain he knew Sam was willing to beg for.

His vicious teeth scraped over Sam's neck. Each time he fed this way he could feel the tight coil in his belly demanding he widen his jaws and just sink teeth into flesh and feed. The tiny prick of the knife was nothing compared to what his teeth could do. They weren't sexy, they were deadly, and he knew they were one of the reasons that Sam turned into a quivering whore beneath him. The danger was all too real, with every primal instinct Dean had snarling at him to burrow beneath Sam's skin and unite them as one.

His tongue lashed out to lap up the first gush of hot blood and his cock throbbed painfully. Pressing closer, he opened his mouth wide and sucked, mouthfuls of coppery liquid sliding over his tongue and down his throat. Sam clung to him, his grip no long painful but now grasping. One of his large hands shifted to the back of Dean's head and held him closer, his mouth falling open to let gasps and moans and filthy words fill the air.

Dean's cock was pulsing in rhythm with the blood gushing into his mouth and the pleasure rushing through him was almost too much. He wanted to come. Wanted it so bad he was quivering as hard as Sam.

He pulled his mouth away with a snarl and yanked Sam's shirt over his head. Their hands went immediately to their own belts, neither of them wasting any time to get themselves naked. Dean couldn't tear his eyes off Sam and the stream of blood that was flowing down his chest in long streaks.

Stepping close, he bent his head and lapped a line of blood up in one slow, profane lick. A red smear was left behind and he ran his hand through it, baring his teeth in a snarl of pure lust.

"You like me like this," Sam taunted. "You want me begging for every god damn filthy thing you want to do to me. You want me craving it."

Sam reached a hand up and ran his fingers through the trail of blood at his neck. Not taking his eyes away from Dean's, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. Dean shivered with the rush of pleasure that surged down his spine and pulsed in his cock. He shoved Sam backward onto the bed and followed him down.

He was stronger now. Sam's bigger frame didn't begin to compare with the strength he had at his disposal. He held his brother down easily, held his hands and pinned him to the mattress and fit his mouth against the knife wound. Their cocks rubbed together, the delicious slide of flesh on flesh tightening Dean's belly.

"Come on. Do it." Sam tugged his hands free and encircled both their erections. He started up a frantic rhythm. "Fuck me."

Dean groaned and thrust into Sam's hand, his control slipping away already. The taste of blood on his tongue and the feel of his brother sprawled under him was too much. But then Sam was tearing away from his grip and grappling in the bedside drawer before shoving a tube of lube into his hand.

"Fuck me, Dean." He scooted up the bed and arched his hips in a display that had Dean's eyes widening in awe. As Dean watched, Sam dropped a hand to his cock again and began stroking himself in slow, hungry movements. "Now, please."

"Yes," he drawled, the word a hiss as it slid over his teeth. He wanted to say more. He wanted to mock how hungry Sam was for his cock or tell him how fucking filthy he looked sprawled out like that. He wanted to tell Sam that he was perfect and beautiful and his other half.

Instead, he slid down Sam's body and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his stomach and thighs. His sharp teeth slid against Sam's skin, light and harmless. With every touch of teeth, he felt Sam tense and quiver. His hand was moving faster on his cock, pushing him toward orgasm, until Dean reached out and stilled it. He locked his eyes with his brother's and lowered his head toward Sam's cock.

"Shit." Sam's hands turned to fists in the sheets and his knuckles turned white as Dean licked and kissed up and down the length of him. Every few seconds he let the harmless fronts of his teeth touch down and Sam would shudder and groan. The edge of danger, the almost promise of pain was heavy between them, shoving them both closer to oblivion.

When Dean shifted even further downward and flicked his tongue out against Sam's entrance, his brother bucked against him. Sharp teeth nicked his tongue and Dean groaned as blood filled his mouth. Pleasure surged through him so sharp and fast he slammed his hips down into the mattress.

He shifted one of his hands to Sam's belly and held him down as he lowered his head again. Sam was trying to writhe, his hips restrained so that he could only twitch and shift as Dean tortured him with slow flicks of his tongue.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam was gasping, his breathing so reedy and strained that it was a wonder he could form words at all. "Feels so ... dirty fuck."

He slid his tongue inside and added a finger to the mix, working Sam open for him. A stream of precome was dripping down Sam's cock and Dean was almost as hungry for it as he was for the blood he could still smell on his chest. He added another finger, scissored roughly, wanting to forgo it all for a hard and dirty fuck. Another finger was inside now, working deep as his tongue lapped at the entrance until Sam started to whimper and beg.

"Dean, stop." He tugged on Dean's hair until he looked up. "I want you inside me when I come."

Dean only nodded, a bit enthusiastically. He wanted that too. He was already fantasizing about the harsh spasms around his cock as he flipped the lube open and spread it liberally over his hard length. Giving in to the desire, he lowered his head and licked Sam's erection free of precome. Sam yanked at his hair again, snarling out a warning.

"Relax," Dean hissed.

A second later he was aligning his body and pressing inside. Sam arched off the bed, his hips slamming upward and taking Dean deep. Hot pleasure raced over his spine and spread to his belly as Sam grabbed the back of his head and pressed Dean's mouth against his neck again. The bleeding had stopped for the most part but blood was pooling in the hollow of his clavicle. He licked at it as his hips snapped forward, his rhythm harsh and fast. Sam reached behind himself and gripped the headboard, his thighs trembling as Dean slammed into him.

"Fuck, fuck, right ... Jesus." Sam tensed beneath him. His nails dug into Dean's shoulder brutally, absolutely no restraint in his touch.

He slammed his hips up one more time and then he was coming all over his stomach and Dean's chest. The come mixed with a small puddle of blood on Sam's belly and Dean dipped his fingers into the mixture and brought it to his mouth. The taste would have been enough. It exploded inside Dean's mouth and overloaded every one of his nerve endings. But the frantic spasms of Sam's body were just as sinful as Dean remembered and they stripped him of thought and sanity. He thrust forward once more and then growled as he came, his teeth bared and ferocious.

A second later they receded with the pure bliss that surged over him. He collapsed onto Sam's chest, exhausted and elated all at once.

"Fuck, I love you." Sam sighed happily.

"I'm going to turn you," Dean confessed, the words as much a surprise to him as they were to Sam. He waited for his brother to struggle away from him or panic.

"I know." Sam cuddled closer to him, baring his neck trustingly. "But not today."


End file.
